Bring Me To Life
by GypsySwordGodess
Summary: Gipsy Burke is the Ravenclaw friend of Lily and the Marauders, but she holds her own secret. Chapter 4 UP! Yea! It's a full moon which could mean the end of Gipsy! Read to find out what happens, then review! Tis that simple!
1. Introduction

Summary: Gipsy Burke is a friend of Lily and the Marauders, but she has a secret only the staff know, until she tells her friends. Takes place in both MWPP time and the trio's time.  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Gipsy and other Profs you don't know. Nor do I own any of the song titles or lyrics featured here.  
  
******************  
  
Bring me to Life "Wake me up inside, wake me up inside, call my name and save me from the dark." ~Evanescence  
Chapter 1: Introduction  
  
The sky began to darken. Gipsy Burke looked up in the clouds, smiling, knowing a huge storm was about to break through. She closed her grey eyes and lifted her elegant limbs to the sky as the first drops of rain fell. Unbeknowst to her, a boy watched her from the window in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Remus," another boy, with black hair and dark eyes shook the brown-haired boy out of his reverie, "what's up?" Remus Lupin shook his head and looked back at the three boys sitting next to him. He looked to Sirius Black, the one who had spoken to him.  
  
"Nothing," Remus said, "I was just watching the storm." He turned back to the window to see a great bolt of lightning illumnate the grounds of Hogwarts. He was surprised to see that the girl was no longer there.  
  
Meanwhile, the girl silently stole through the hallways, trying to avoid being seen. A sudden "meow" stopped her in her tracks, however. Within seconds, the caretaker, Argus Filch, stood in front of her.  
  
"Oh, it's you, is it?" Filch said, pacing in front of her, looking her up and down. She didn't look at him, but kept her back straight. "At least this time you dried yourself off, however, the Headmaster requested to see you when you went out again." She nodded and followed him to the stone gargoyle that was the entrance to Albus Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall was waiting there.  
  
"Why does it not surprise me that you went out again," she said, not very sharply. "But, you never could resist a good storm." Gipsy smiled slightly, and shook her head. "Very well, come along dear. Chocolate Frog," she added to the statue, and the stairway was revealed.  
  
Up in Dumbledore's office, after Minerva had left, Gipsy and Albus sat talking. "You have got to be a bit more careful when you go out, Miss Burke," he said sternly. Gipsy nodded, her light brown hair falling in her face. She pushed it back behind her ear. "With Voldemort's supporters everywhere, we cannot bear to lose you, because of what you are, and of what you know. "Next time you go out, you should have at least one other person go with you." Gipsy nodded yet again. Albus smiled. "Very well, that is all. Go back to the Ravenclaw common room, I'm sure they're all anxious to hear from you."  
  
"Yes, sir," she said, and left the office. She made her way up towards the Astonomy tower and stopped before a statue of a wizard holding a telescope. "Phoenix tears," she said and the statue opened to reveal a doorway. She smiled at the irony of the password. She knew she could never forget that password.  
  
* * *  
  
A few days after the storm, she ran into some of her Gryffindor friends, James Potter, Sirius, and Remus. They were in the library, memorizing the Anti-Cheating Potion (for the quills they would use for finals) that Professor Kistor was going to give a quiz on this week.  
  
"Gipsy?" Sirius called, "I think we need some help." Gipsy shook her head and sat down at the table that the fifth years were studying on.  
  
"I seriously doubt that you know-it-alls need MY help," she said sarcastically, but sat down next to Remus all the same. "Especially with an Anti-cheating spell. I'm sure you've used it enough you could whip it up in your sleep."  
  
"Funny Gipsy, funny," James said, running his hands through his black hair, absentmindedly trying to flatten it.  
  
"I thought it was," said a cheerful voice. A girl with bright red hair and bright green eyes stepped from behind one of the shelves.  
  
"Lily!" Gipsy exclaimed, jumping up to embrace one of her best friends. They sat back down, connecting the circular table, with Lily sitting next to James, her boyfriend of a year and a half. After two hours, only half of which was actually studying, Madame Pince extinguished the candles, and the friends were forced back to their respective common rooms.  
  
"See you guys later," Gipsy said, hugging Lily again.  
  
"Have fun in Double Potions tomorrow with Kistor," the boys said together, laughing as they walked backward. Gipsy shook her head and went back to her common room.  
**************** A/N: Kinda slow, but I'm trying to set this up correctly. Let me know what you think. More of what Gipsy actually is next chapter. As always, r/r! Thanks!  
  
~GypsySwordGodess 


	2. Secrets Exchanged

A/N: Okay, well, thank you to my first review, javabookie22! You're support has helped me get through this chapter. I thank you so much for letting me know that someone out there likes this. I'm sure I'll have fun writing the rest of this. Also, I have now decided how I am going to do this. "Bring Me To Life" will be part one in a two-part story. This is during MWPP time, and the second part will be in HP time. So, now that that's done, on with the story:  
********************  
Bring Me To Life  
  
Chapter 2: Secrets Exchanged  
"I need to talk to you," Remus whispered during one evening of group study. Gipsy nodded.  
  
"When," she whispered back. Remus thought.  
  
"Tomorrow night, at seven here, in the library," he replied.  
  
"Okay," Gipsy said. She went back to her Arithmancy book. They were all in seventh year now, and James and Lily were Head Boy and Girl. The rest of them, with the exception of Peter, were prefects. Together, they created a large study group, with students from all houses in the library Sunday and Monday nights, and sometimes on Wednesdays or Fridays, like tonight. At eight, Madame Pince shoved them all out yet again, though some students stayed and conversed right outside for another half-hour at least.  
  
Gipsy went straight up to her dormitory after wishing everyone goodnight. She lay awake and thought of what Remus was going to say. So many things whirled through her head. There was the possibility that he would ask for a date, which she was more than willing to give. She had developed a kind of crush on him during the past few years. He was kind, funny, good- looking, intelligent, all the good qualities she looked for in guys, though she had had very little success in her endeavors, her least being Severus Snape.  
  
* * *  
  
Remus paced the library almost an hour before he was to meet Gipsy. He had barely eaten anything, his mind nowhere near here except when he thought of Gipsy. True, he adored her. The way she moved, the way she danced, he loved everything about her. But this wasn't about her completely. He felt the need to tell her his darkest secret, the one only his closest friends knew.  
  
Gipsy came a few minutes early, as she noticed Remus had left early and was distracted all day. She abandoned her dinner salad and came up to the library.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked as she saw him. They embraced, as was their custom for the past year. Remus nodded, and the two of them sat down in a secluded area near the infinitesimal fiction section of the library.  
  
"I am fine, but I need to tell you something," he said, looking around to make sure no one would hear them. Gipsy leaned in so that he would not have to speak too loudly. "I'm sure you've taken notice of my absences every month." He paused as Gipsy nodded. "And while I feel horrible about it, I have lied to you about my whereabouts." Gipsy almost smiled to herself, knowing what was coming.  
  
"I don't know whether or not you've figured it out. No doubt a girl of your intelligence would've realized it by now, after more than six years of friendship. But, if you haven't, you should know that....I....am....a......werewolf." Gipsy nodded, not saying anything for the moment. "So, what do you think?"  
  
"I think it's time that you know my own secret," she stated simply. Remus looked at her with interest. "I am a Human Phoenix. Perhaps you may have noticed that I do not eat meat, or that I am rather good at singing?" Remus nodded, understanding. "As for your being a werewolf, I had deduced it, since you are such a horrible liar," at this she looked into his face and smiled, "and I had been noting when you left. I just thought that if you didn't want anyone to know, than it wasn't my place to interfere. But, it's kinda hard to keep something like that from someone who cares for you." Her pink cheeks became pinker. Remus looked at her, thinking.  
  
"Well," he said, his voice somewhat awkward, "perhaps we should get going. Madame Pince will be around to extinguish the candles anytime now." Gipsy nodded and stood up. They exited the library together, but though their dormitories were in different directions, Remus walked Gipsy towards the Ravenclaw common room. They stopped a hallway before the Astronomy wizard's statue. They turned to each other, but instead of hugging each other, their lips met. They hesitated, but Remus stepped in to make the kiss deeper. Gipsy's right hand found his left, and she put her left hand on his shoulder. After a few seconds they broke apart, and smiled bashfully. They said goodnight, and went on to their respective common rooms.  
  
That night, Gipsy could not stop smiling. She sat up; awake at two o'clock in the morning, thinking of the events of the night. Meanwhile, Remus slowly made his way to the Gryffindor common room and sat down in a chair staring at the fire, not noticing time passing by, a slight smile playing on his lips. He fell asleep in the chair and was awoken by James Potter at six in the morning, coming down for Quidditch practice.  
  
"Did you make it a late night, Moony?" James said, grinning. Remus blinked awake.  
  
"I guess I did," he replied vaguely. James chuckled.  
  
"See you after practice," he said, and went out the portrait-hole. Remus shook his head, and tried to go back to sleep, but was woken up again by Sirius.  
  
"What're you doing down here," he said with a hint of concern. Remus shrugged.  
  
"I told her last night," he replied. Sirius nodded.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She said that she had deduced it before, but hadn't said anything because it was my business, and if I didn't want anyone to know, than that was okay," he said.  
  
"There's something else," Sirius said. "You're not giving up details." Remus smiled mischievously.  
  
"That's for me to know, and you to guess," he said. Sirius laughed.  
  
"Moony got some last night," Sirius laughed and danced.  
  
"Don't be so juvenile," Remus said, rolling his eyes, but he couldn't help laughing.  
********* A/N: So, that's chapter 2! Perhaps even more slow, but it serves as a step up. This will only be a couple of chapters, but it will get more interesting, I promise. As always, read and review! Thanks again to javabookie22! My advice to you is to not worry about what people say. Write for yourself, and if people like it, even better. That's all I can say. Thanks!  
  
~GypsySwordGodess 


	3. Darkness Creeping

A/N: Thanks to my loyal fans! I am truly honored!!! And, yes, javabookie22, I did take the lyrics from Evanescence. "Fallen" is my favorite CD right now. I've had it for a month, and I've listened to many two other CD's besides this one. I have taken "Bring Me To Life," because the lyrics kind of fit this fic, and I'm probably going to use another song for the sequel. So, anyway, on with the fic.....  
  
********  
  
Bring Me To Life  
  
Chapter 3: Darkness Creeping  
  
The end of Gipsy's seventh year came much to quick for her. She had just found the courage to kiss her long time crush, and now in a matter of two and a half months, she didn't know what she would do. Her parents had been killed by Death Eaters, and she had no where to go. Both Lily and Remus had offered her places to stay, which was comforting, but what could she do? Not only that, but she was a phoenix, and possibly the most endangered in her close group of friends.since it had reached Dumbledore's intelligence that Voldemort was looking for phoenix's blood for a highly illegal Immortality Potion.  
  
"Maybe Dumbledore's right, Gipsy," Lily said. "Perhaps you should go into hiding." Gipsy shook her head.  
  
"I don't like the idea of hiding," she said. "It seems so...."  
  
"It's not cowardice," Remus finished for her. He smiled lightly. "The way you talk, you should've been in Gryffindor." Everyone there laughed.  
  
"Do you really think I should?" Gipsy asked around. They all nodded their heads.  
  
"We love you, Gipsy," Sirius said, smiling, "what would we do without you?" Gipsy sighed.  
  
"Very well," she said. "I'll do it." Everyone smiled as Remus kissed her.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
  
"You know I could never say no to you," she replied and kissed him back.  
  
"Now that that's taken care of," James said, clearing his throat, "we need to give out assignments, Remus with Gipsy, me with Lily, Sirius with Peter, Arabella with Mundungus. Everybody set? See you all next week!"  
  
"Or earlier," Lily put in, looking at James.  
  
"Of course, or earlier," he replied hastily, winking at his fiancee. Sirius rolled his eyes. He muttered something that sounded like, "lovebirds." Gipsy laughed.  
  
Back in the library, Gipsy looked around the shelves for anything that might give her some more insight on her particular "condition" as Sirius said. She pulled a volume titled Everything Phoenix by Jude Hagwood. She rolled her eyes at the corny title, but opened it and began to read.  
After about an hour, she found what she was looking for:  
"Uses for Phoenix blood:  
While phoenix's are purely good creatures, various parts can be used for illicit mixtures, mostly immortality potions, as one of the phoenix's properties is the ability to live a long life because of it's regenerative state. However, for the mixture to properly work, a few requirements must be met. One, the phoenix blood can only be placed into the potion on the first full moon after it has died. Two, the phoenix must be ten years old. This is easy to tell with human phoenix's, which therefore means that they are in most danger. The third and hardest to tell, is that the death cannot be a suicide. This is the most mistake most witches and wizards make while searching for phoenix blood."  
Gipsy closed the book, her head spinning. Suicide? The thought had never crossed her mind. She distractedly made her way back to the Ravenclaw common room after putting the book away. She hardly paid any attention as she ran into Severus Snape.  
"Watch where you're going Burke," he snapped and stalked away. Gipsy shook her head and continued on her way. She found Remus at the hallway before the common room. She smiled and pushed what she had just learned into a corner of her mind. She didn't want to tell anyone about it yet.  
"What's up?" Remus asked as he took her in his arms.  
"Nothing," she said, nestling her head on his shoulder. "How are you?"  
"I'm pretty good," he said, and lifted her face, and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure you're okay? You look sad." She smiled at his ability to see past her mask, one of the reasons she loved him.  
  
"I'll be okay," she replied, "I'm just kinda suffering a blow to my ego." Remus nodded.  
  
"It's not that bad," he reassured her. "Just remember I'm here for you." He kissed her. Gipsy didn't want it to end, but she knew hiding what she knew wouldn't do anyone any good. They walked down to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
Back up in her bed, Gipsy thought about the new information. She had to let someone know.  
  
That morning, she found Remus and took him to a secluded place. There she told him all she had found out.  
  
"But you can't seriously be thinking about it," he looked at her cautiously. "Even if phoenix's are rare, that doesn't mean Voldemort's going to hunt you down as if you're the last phoenix in the world!" Gipsy wasn't too sure about that.  
  
"If Voldemort finds out about me, no doubt he'll want to get it over with quickly," Gipsy protested. "It would be fatal to us all if he gets his hands on any phoenix at all!"  
  
"There has to be another way, though, Gipsy!" Remus exclaimed. "You're going into hiding, using the Fidelius Charm. I swear to you that I will never let anyone know where you are." His conviction was so strong, his voice so hurt, his face so full of concern, Gipsy relented. She looked away, ashamed. There was silence for a few minutes. "Do you trust me?" Remus asked. Tears were forming in Gipsy's eyes.  
  
"Yes I do, Remus," she said. The tears ran down her cheek. "Yes I do." Remus touched her shoulder and Gipsy put her arms around him. She wiped her tears on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. You're right. I never should've given it another thought." Remus held her. "I love you, Remus." They stayed there for a long time.  
  
********* A/N: So that's the third chapter. A little darker, a little more suspence. Thanks to my avid fans. More on the way! As always, r/r! Thanks!  
  
~GypsySwordGodess 


	4. Can't Fight the Moonlight

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since a new chapter, but I haven't been inspired enough. Not to mention my computer's a piece of crap, and my OTHER Chapter 4 file has a virus that my downstairs' computer can't handle, so I've decided to rewrite it.  
  
I also noticed that I have a few errors that have come to my attention since the publishing of OotP, like that not all the Marauder's could be prefects, and that James and Lily didn't start dating until seventh year. Those mistakes were speculations, and they couldn't be helped, but anyway, back to the story..  
  
*********  
  
Bring Me To Life  
  
Chapter 4: Can't Fight the Moonlight  
  
Gipsy was three years out of Hogwarts, and working at a small pub, the Sparkling Biter, in London. That day, she was having lunch with Lily at a nearby café. They were eating salads, and talking about everything, including Lily's recent wedding to James. Gipsy talked about her job at the pub, and speculated whether or not Gipsy's co-worker, Dagma, would go back to Severus.  
  
"But, I do have something serious to say," Lily spoke at a quiet moment. "Word on the street says that Voldemort still hasn't found a phoenix, but that he knows where to find one. In London." She looked at Gipsy seriously.  
  
"So you're saying you want me to hide," Gipsy said.  
  
"Just as a precaution," Lily said. "We want to make sure that he can't find anyone, but the rest of us are biased to make sure you're not the one he would find."  
  
"I don't know," Gipsy began.  
  
"And I don't want to start this discussion yet again," Lily said shortly. "I can't make you do anything, but I can try my hardest to persuade you to do it if not for yourself than all the people who care about you. Me, James, Sirius, and most importantly, Remus."  
  
"I'll think about it," Gipsy said, sheepishly.  
  
"You better," Lily replied. She checked her watch. "Okay, I'm off. I'll see you tonight?" Gipsy nodded. They stood up and left the café.  
  
*  
  
That night, Gipsy hung out at Lily and James's new place. It was just the six of them, the four guys and the two girls. They were just hanging out, trying to keep their minds off work. They were stubbornly avoiding the conversation of Voldemort and what he and his followers might be doing.  
  
They made it through the evening, and Remus followed Gipsy back to her own apartment. They sat up until two in the morning, finally discussing what they had tried all evening not to think about. Gipsy was still unconvinced that hiding did her any good.  
  
In bed they slept little, and at seven Remus got out of bed to make himself presentable for work. Gipsy kissed him goodbye and went into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She checked the calendar hanging near the small stove. It was two weeks until the next full moon.  
  
At work Gipsy held her emotions inside, not wanting to upset Dagma at all. She did her job and went home, not staying later, under the pretense of expecting an important call. No one kept her at the pub much longer than Gipsy wanted to, but she noticed the look that Dagma gave the bartender as she passed hurriedly out the door, waving goodbye to the patrons.  
  
Within the next two weeks, Gipsy finalized her plans. On the night of the full moon, she followed James, Sirius, Peter and Remus to the place that they had found to be their full moon meeting place. She hid behind a tree far enough away that she could barely see them, but could hear their voices echoing off the foliage surrounding them.  
  
She waited for the moonlight to bathe Remus so that he would change. When this was finally done, the rat that Gipsy could not see but knew was there, the dog whose outline she couldn't distinguish, and the stag were leading the transformed werewolf on their monthly expeditions. She stepped out from behind the tree and called out to the poor wolf. When she got no answer, she took out the knife that she had brought, and cut a small but deep line on the top of her forearm.  
  
As the blood escaped and fell to the ground, Remus stopped and sniffed the air. He was unaware of who the figure was, but his adrenaline escalated as the smell of blood filled his wolf-like nostrils. He forsook his companions and bound for the dark figure bathed in moonlight. At a war- like cry from his snout, the other three animals turned in time to see him bolt for Gipsy. They ran as fast as they could, but he had gotten to the girl before they could. He began ripping her, clawing at her shoulders and stomach and arms, each scratch leaving a crimson trail.  
  
The girl was as good as dead by the time that Sirius and James had subdued Remus. They transformed back into humans and helped the figure. One look at the face that had been mostly untouched showed them who the victim was.  
  
"Gipsy," Sirius whispered. "But why?" Gipsy said nothing, but her eyes bored into her friends. She could barely tilt her head, but her eyes went to James, and then to the heap of fur that was Remus.  
  
"I...I...love..."she began to say but she could not finish it. A cough came through her mouth and flecks of blood were sprayed on Sirius. "You....all..." she tried to say. "Tell...tell....Remus....I..." Gipsy did not get the next word out. She fell unconscious in Sirius's arms.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: A little cliff-hanger there, thought you might appreciate that! Lol. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I have! Review if you would please, and tell me what you think is going to happen next! Thank you!  
  
~GypsySwordGodess 


End file.
